Future Imperfect
by Rehaniah
Summary: What was the age old adage? 'We always want what we can't have'... Khan has the universe, what more could he desire? Drabble fic.


**A/N: Not related, in any way, to my other Khan fic. I just wanted a 'Khan Rules Everything' type thing.**

...

"Come," Khan called at hearing the demure knock on his door. He's sprawled out in his chair, though the design is more reminiscent of a throne, eyes staring into the near distance, his mind clearly elsewhere.

The ornate doors slide open and his second in command, Kati, walks in proudly, her leather-clad hips swaying sensuously.

She stands to attention before him, giving the deferential nod of her head.

"My Lord," she greets, "The Romulans have just delivered their official declaration of surrender. How would you like us to proceed?"

Ice-green eyes move to focus on her for a moment before reverting to their original position. The news isn't surprising to him. The Romulan's capitulation was bound to happen sooner or later, just like all the others. Once the Augments had taken earth – _retaken it_, as was their right – the rest of the quadrant soon followed.

Khan exhales. "Leave it a day, let them stew. Then accept." he commands coldly. The Superhuman fleet would continue bearing down on the Romulans, surrounding their puny planet. It wouldn't do any harm to let them sweat, make them appreciate how generous Khan was being when he finally spared their worthless lives.

Kati nods in acknowledgement, a twitching of her lips showing that she approved of his decision. He doesn't take any notice. He's not in the mood for her tonight, too wrapped up in his own thoughts.

She doesn't take the hint though. Instead she walks forward, slower this time, her voice sultry as she relays information he is already well aware of. "The Romulans were the last major power in this quadrant. You've become unstoppable, Khan."

His eyes flicker over her again. He was getting annoyed now. She continues on obliviously.

"You've become more than anyone could have ever imagined. When you were born, history was made." She actually has the audacity to slide onto his lap, gently cupping his head and laying kisses along his jaw. "And now you've made it in your image," she purrs into his ear, right before running her tongue over the outer shell. But that sensation only causes him to remember another; another's words breathed into his ear no more than a few hours ago as he'd joined their bodies together;

'_You are mine,' were the words he'd proclaimed._

_The response he received had been eyes that blazed like fire – even after all this time there was still such __**fight**__ in this one – and words spoken like a lover's whisper, for all that they came from a rasping, pain-filled throat, _

'_You may have left your mark on every part of me… but I will __**never**__ be yours.' _

He'd still come, still 'left his mark' – both inside and out – but it wasn't enough. It had never been enough. He'd never been one to accept anything less than _everything_. And still, it was denied him, even after so many years…

Kati rubs herself onto his lap more fully, practically begging for his attention, and that snaps him back to reality. He shoves her off with a growl.

"Not now," he snaps, his teeth clenching together as the rage continues to simmer inside him. Certainly, Kati had helped him _relieve his stress_ on several occasions, but his use of her was becoming less and less frequent, as was his use of the many others who offered themselves so freely to him. Ultimately they weren't, and never would be, the one he wanted.

Apparently though, he's bruised Kati's ego because she glares back at him scornfully.

"God, Khan, when are you going to let it go? You could do so much better than that useless human anyway–"

She doesn't have chance to say anything else. A heavily booted foot lashes out and sends her hurtling across the room. If the doors had been any weaker, she would've flown right out of them. The thought almost makes Khan smile. But there's not a trace of amusement in his next words.

"Get out," he orders, his voice virtually a hiss.

Kati picks herself up and straightens her apparel, trying to remain dignified and failing utterly.

She flips her hair out of her eyes and leaves without another word, realising that, despite her privileged position within his ranks, she was not irreplaceable, and he did not appreciate being spoken back to, especially not on this particular subject.

Once silence has descended again, Khan returns to his brooding. It's not good for him, he knows this, and if he were wise, he would actually follow Kati's 'advice' and let it go. But that has always been the problem, hasn't it? He was wise in every area but this one.

This_ one_.

It has always been _this one_.

He lets out a sharp sigh of aggravation. He had the whole universe under his feet but the one conquest that he sought more than any other was the one that was denied him, that had been denied from the beginning, no matter what he'd done, what he'd threatened, what he'd accomplished…

What was the age old adage? 'We always want what we can't have'. Maybe it was that simple, but somehow, Khan can't quite bring himself to believe it. Not with this one.

His brows lower, his gaze becoming darker as his thoughts turn towards the malevolent. He needed to take a break really, to take a step back…

Tomorrow, he decides, he'd take a trip out on one of the ships, take stock of his empire. That would help soothe him, get his mind away from its current, well-trodden tracks. Maybe he'd even allow the Romulans the honour of meeting their new master in the flesh.

A sound interrupts his musings. His head turns slightly in the direction of the other room. There's the noise of chains clanking, followed by a small groan, the indications of a conscious mind returning. That was the trouble when you had the ability to fuck someone into oblivion… you very often did.

His head turns forwards once more. It would be a while yet before his… 'companion' would be lucid enough to offer up any form of coherent interaction.

He slips back into his own reflections while outside, darkness falls.

…

**A/N: I know it's slightly ironic for Khan to reference 'sweating' with regard to the Romulans since, according to the Starfleet medical journal, Vulcans (and Romulans) don't have sweat glands, but well… Khan is ultimately human and as such he's allowed to use human expressions. Also, he's the King of Everything so he can say what he wants :D And **_**also**_**... Nero looked pretty sweaty in the 2009 deleted scene from Rura Penthe – just saying ;)**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
